Draydess, Jessyka
:"You mean to start a war that the Commonwealth is willing to sacrifice everyone and everything for in order to win our freedoms back! You make that move, Strax, and you will find that we still have teeth to bite with!" :-Lady Jessyka Draydess, to Moff Strax, 3 ABY. Lady Jessyka Draydess was the Duchess of House Draydess on the Antrixian Commonwealth world of Aycaris, married to Duke Leeto Draydess. Jessyka retained her title of Lady from her maiden House title, Lady Jessyka Santagar, of House Santagar. Jessyka was the mother of Philan, Shasharra and Tashynea Draydess. Jessyka held control of House Draydess when her husband was not on Aycaris and she was often found working side-by-side with Elexis Synklair at Arentech Industries. As a staunch supporter of the Antrixian resistance against the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth, Lady Jessyka was often at odds with Moff Strax and the other Imperials within the Commonwealth. Some compared her fierceness and unwavering commitment to the Commonwealth as being on par with Marissa Strykia. With her husband being regent of the Commonwealth while High Lord Strykia was in hiding, Jessyka had also taken over duties of commanding the remaining security forces, especially on Aycaris and Antrixies. Appearance and Personality Jessyka was best known as a sympathetic, yet fierce noble within the Antrixian Commonwealth. Her dedication to her people and the freedom that they lost when the Imperials occupied the Commonwealth has been her foremost purpose in life. She is deeply caring for her family and is constantly concerned with the well-being of her husband and children. Jessyka has never given up hope that her daughter, Shasharra, is alive. While never trained as a Jinsai, Jessyka was as fierce and honorable as if she were a member of the Order. She was not afraid to use whatever means she could to destabilize the Imperial forces and those of opposing houses, like House Metheyr. Most of her drive came from watching the plight of House Strykia and the tragedy of her dear friend and political ally, Marissa Strykia. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Noble DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+2, Dodge 5D, Melee Combat 6D+2 KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien Species 5D, (s)Bureaucracy: Antrixian Landsting 8D, Business 6D, Cultures 6D+2, Intimidation 6D, Languages 5D, (s)Law Enforcement: Antrixian Commonwealth 7D, Planetary Systems 7D, (s)Tactics: Security Forces 7D, Willpower 6D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2, Sensors 4D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 5D, (s)Command: House Draydess Forces 8D, Con 7D, Hide 5D, Investigation 7D, Persuasion 6D, Search 4D+2, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, First Aid 3D+1, Security 5D+1 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than Beast Riding or Beast Training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 23 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D), Hold-out Blaster (3D+2), Wardrobe, Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters